


star light, star bright, first star I see tonight,

by markohasaskullearring



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Heartache, Not Beta Read, Pining, au where the princesses just don't exist, bill centric, bill is kinda sad and confused, hes just there for shits and giggles ig, i can't get enough of these boys sorry, i might like??? write a sequel for it, i was gonna write them in but they made it really complicated, oh its also not related to the other one i wrote, random unnamed kid that i did not imagine marty mcfly in the whole time for no reason, so even though i love them they gotta go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markohasaskullearring/pseuds/markohasaskullearring
Summary: “No offense dude, but are you sure you and Ted aren’t kinda queer?”Bill laughed a little. “Dude, I will assure you most wholeheartedly that our relationship is nothing but platonic.”The kid laughed a little too.“I don’t care if you are,” He reassured Bill, “but some folks do,” The kid looked down for a second, appearing startlingly sober, “Some folks’ll kill you for talking about Ted the way you do. If you say you aren’t gay together, then you aren’t, but be careful about that.” He advised.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90
Collections: billen ted





	star light, star bright, first star I see tonight,

Bill watched as twilight fell gently over San Dimas, leaving the sky a swirling mix of purple-pink, speckled with white twinkling stars. 

It settled softly like a blanket, and the colorful expanse was interrupted only by the city, silhouetted a deep black against the bright sky. 

He opened his window and began to scale the house to the roof. 

He’d done this for so long, it was almost like second nature, his left hand goes here, his right foot goes there, and then he heaved himself upward until finally, he was sitting on the cool roof tiling. 

He stared out to the distance and slowly sat back, letting himself rest. He only came up here when he had something to think about, and sure enough, he had almost too much to think about. 

They’d gotten A’s on their history report. 

It was almost unbelievable, and he remembered the way Ted’s face had lit up, and how his whole demeanor had changed. Bill was so happy, he could’ve stayed that way forever.

He remembered when Ted had told him his dad was gonna send him to Oates, how Bill’s world had tilted on its axis and suddenly he felt as if he was gonna be sick. 

How suddenly it was too hot and too cold at the same time as if he had a fever, and Ted’s face didn’t make it any better, his eyes all watery. 

It just didn’t make sense. They were always Bill and Ted, and how could it be Bill and Ted if Ted was in Alaska? 

It would just be Bill, and that was decidedly non-excellent. 

He went to a party recently and brought Ted along because he couldn’t  _ not _ bring his best friend with him. 

Ted had gone to get something from their van, and Bill was left talking to this kid he’d never seen before about something he’d done the night prior. 

0-0-0-0-0-0

_ “Dude for real, do you talk about anything other than Ted?” The kid shifted and sat forward in his seat, cradling his beer in his left hand.  _

_ Bill’s brow furrowed.  _

_ “What do you mean?” He asked, “I’m talking about the most bodacious babes we saw down by Circle K.”  _

_ The kid shook his head, before taking a sip of his drink.  _

_ “No, you’re talking about how you and Ted went to Circle K to get Slurpees because he was feeling down.” _

_ Bill sighed dramatically, “No one ever understands Ted and I’s totally excellent friendship, dude.”  _

_ The kid scooted forward and lowered his voice.  _

_ “No offense dude, but are you sure you and Ted aren’t kinda queer?”  _

_ Bill laughed a little. “Dude, I will assure you most wholeheartedly that our relationship is nothing but platonic.”  _

_ The kid laughed a little too.  _

_ “I don’t care if you are,” He reassured Bill, “but some folks do,” The kid looked down for a second, appearing startlingly sober, “Some folks’ll kill you for talking about Ted the way you do. If you say you aren’t gay together, then you aren’t, but be careful about that.” He advised.  _

_ Bill quieted down about Ted, and that conversation left a sick oily feeling in his gut. When Ted got back he told him he wanted to go home.  _

_ Ted just nodded in that way he always did and said, “I understand, dude,” because he was Ted, and Ted always understood.  _

0-0-0-0-0-0

So maybe Bill had been thinking about him and Ted a lot recently.

He thought about how they talked to each other, how they were so much more physically intimate than the other boys at school. 

Bill had always just thought their friendship was  _ most _ unrivaled in how close they were. 

Bill had never thought about how when Ted laughed, it made his stomach jump, and his mouth curl up at the corners, or how his heart softened when Ted shook his head in that endearing puppy-dog way.

He never thought about how he was so quick to link their fingers together whenever Ted’s dad had done something bullshit again because as long as he could watch Ted’s brown eyes settle into calm again afterward, he didn’t mind how hard Ted held on. 

Bill let his thoughts fade into a fuzzy silence as he watched the pink in the sky dip below the horizon. 

So he was gay. 

It kind of made sense to him, in a vague, disembodied sort of way. 

Sure he’d always understood that babes were supposed to be bodacious, and what about them was supposed to be.

Women were aesthetically attractive, all curves, and gorgeous faces. 

Bill thinks he could settle for a babe like he is supposed to. 

Bill also thinks he’d be way happier with Ted. He closed his eyes and tried to think for a minute. 

He can imagine them playing as a band on a stage, a roaring crowd in front of them. 

He looks over and Ted is wailing on his bass, and he’s hopped up, both feet off the ground and time is  _ crawling _ to a halt. 

Bill is looking at the curves of Ted’s profile, the way it’s bathed in a bright blue, and how his black hair has fanned out around his head, and it looks like an angel’s halo.

He can see how absolutely  _ happy _ Ted is here. 

Time is jerking forward suddenly like a broken ride, and when it finally slows again, it’s him and Ted eating greasy diner food. 

They’re drinking milkshakes and Bill’s doing such a good job imagining this that he can  _ taste _ the sweet strawberry tang on his tongue. 

He can see this  _ look _ in Ted’s eyes, and he  _ knows _ that in this reality, he and Ted are something more. 

He can see it in the soft crinkles of Ted’s eyes and in the way his whole body relaxed. 

He can feel it in the way that Ted’s ankles are resting on his beneath the table, and he can feel it in the way that he knows he’s grinning back at Ted around his milkshake straw. 

Bill’s eyes fly open and he tastes bile in the back of his throat. It’s darker than it was before, and the nighttime air has chilled his bones. 

None of that was real. It’s not the warm, rosy atmosphere of a vintage diner, and there are no strawberry milkshakes. The worst part isn’t that he made that up, that his mind decided he needed to see that. 

The worst part is that Ted isn’t here. That he’s alone on his cold rooftop and thinking about something that could  _ never _ happen. 

Bill sits up and lets himself think about diner Bill and Ted, if only for a little while. 

0-0-0-0-0-0

When he finally decides to go inside, it’s dark and cold still, and he has no idea what time it is. 

He glances up at the stars. 

“I want it to be real,” He murmurs softly. 

He looks at all of the stars and thinks maybe at  _ least  _ one of them would consider granting his wish. 


End file.
